Silena Jackson and the Quest to Save Rome
by LyannaJackson
Summary: Silena Jackson is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jakckson, the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone always expects only the best from her. When Camp Jupiter goes silent and rumors about ancient monsters rising become reality, will Silena along with her friends, Susan Grace and Noah Valdez, succeed in saving their friends?Or will Silena crack under the pressure?After Boo
1. Chapter 1

**Chαpter 1**

**Silena's POV**

Silena's forehead glistened with sweat as she sat at the beach after archery training with Chiron. Her clothes were filthy and her feet ached, but she didn't want to return to the Poseidon cabin to change. The ocean and the cool summer breeze always had a calming influence on her. Also, she couldn't stand the stares and the congratulations from her cabin mates for winning the Capture the Flag game. Or how their eyes filled with pride and admiration every time they looked at their cabin leader.

All her life, Silena had always been the star. She was the first daughter of the mighty Percy Jackson, possibly the strongest demigod alive, and Annabeth Jackson, one of the most famous architects both on the mortal and the godly world. People watched her carefully from the moment she had first held a sword, a Greek sword, just like her father. They had expected great things from her. After all, she was the first legacy of Camp Half-Blood, along with her best friends Susan, daughter of Jason and Piper and Noah, son of Leo and Calypso. Noah was technically a demigod, but he was the counselor of Cabin 9, put to this position because of his natural talents at building amazing machines. Silena was the first leader of Camp Half-Blood to win the Hunters in a Capture-The-Flag game. The look in her father's face was something she would never forget, as he embraced her in those strong arms of his, that always reminded her of the sea. But, sometimes the pressure was too much.

Silena had a younger brother, Luke, who looked just like her, messy jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. They could easily be twins, if only for their age, as Luke was just one year younger. Silena trusted her brother with her life, and Luke never did anything without asking her first. They also trained together all year, in a secret room their mum had designed under their house, in order not to rust until they went to camp in the summer. Chiron said that together they might even be more powerful even than their parents and the original Luke, the son of Hermes.

But, Silena didn't have such a good relationship with her other siblings. Zoe, her 14 year old sister, was leader of the Athena cabin, whereas she, Luke and possibly her 7 year old sister, Bianca (who could swim before she could walk) belonged to the Poseidon Cabin. Zoe had inherited Annabeth's blonde hair and their dad's eyes, making her look like an evil ice queen. Silena always sensed jealousy when she locked eyes with Zoe (rarely), and she couldn't shake the feeling she had that her sister and she would sometime in the future will fall out bad. Like really bad.

_Flashback._

_Silena sent smiles in all directions_, _perched upon Noah and Luke's shoulders, her sword clinging from her waist, as the campers cheered. She was holding the Hunter's flag, which had turned blue with a bright green trident in the middle. Thalia, looking moody but strangely pleased, approached her with a determined look._

"_Oi, Thalia," Noah said, sending a flirtatious wink in her direction. Unfortunately, he had inherited Leo's style of flirting. "You can't have me too. Silena will get mad. If you had won, maybe, but.." _

_He was cut by Luke, who slapped him in the back of his head. "What's up, Thalia?" Silena knew that Thalia made him nervous. The idea that their mother's best friend was still fifteen kind of freaked him out._

"_Just wanted to congratulate your big sister." Thalia said, looking directly at Silena. Her icy blue eyes twinkled amusingly, as if Silena winning her was an old joke. "Your mother would be very proud of you."_

"_You think so?" Silena asked, not able to suppress a bit of bitterness in her voice. Her mum always expected the best of her and Silena was constantly trying to get her attention._

"_I'm sure. Look, Silena, Annabeth might seem a bit harsh, but…" Thalia stopped as the wave of frenzy demigods was momentarily silenced. And that meant something in a camp full of ADHD children. A beautiful woman in her thirties walked confidently towards them. Many demigods were kneeling respectfully as she passed, but she didn't seem to acknowledge them, She only had eyes for her eldest daughter._

_Annabeth Jackson looked as intimidating as she had when she was 17. She was dressed in jeans and a button-up blouse, just like Athena. Her sword, was strapped in her waist, but even though Silena searched for her cap, she couldn't find it._

_Luke dropped Silena gently to the ground, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Silena knew that Annabeth favored Luke a bit, as he was her only son and reminded her of Percy. Luke run up to his mother ad she kissed him in the cheeks, stroking his black hair, as Luke talked enthusiastically about the battle. Annabeth laughed and begun walking towards her once more, Luke by her side. Silena trembled a bit as Noah squeezed her arm, trying to offer his support silently._

"_Hey, mum." Silena said, not resisting anymore and running to hug her mum, too. Annabeth looked up to her and smiled. "I am so proud of you. Your dad is on his way too." _

_To Silena, that was the best reward she could get. She felt giddy as Chiron approached them and offered Annabeth a seat at the Poseidon table. Annabeth glanced at her as if she said "How fast are you growing up?" and Silena resisted the urge to blush. The Jacksons sat at the Poseidon table, momentarily accompanied by Thalia. Noah and Susan popped up to say hi to their godmother, and Susan and Annabeth engaged in conversation about Silena's own godfather Jason, who apparently was on a quest saving some pegasi from San Fransisco. All the members of their strange, yet happy family were there. Well, not all of them._

"_Mum," a serious irritated voice sounded from behind them. Zoe stood there, her arms crossed as if expecting an attack. Annabeth stood up hastily, embracing Zoe who shot a death glare at Silena._

"_Zoe!" Annabeth scolded her. "Why didn't you come to sit with us?" _

"_I am not on their cabin, in case you forget, mother. Athena doesn't have time for foolish talk." Zoe said coldly._

_Before Annabeth could open her mouth, Silena interrupted._

"_Besides, nobody invited her." She snapped angrily._

"_Hey!" Annabeth shouted, as Zoe made an angry move on Silena. "What's all that about?"_

"_It's her fault. Zoe insisted that we follow her plan instead of mine so as to win. Forgot to mention, though, that by following __**her **__plan, a number of Hunters would be seriously injured." Silena said angrily. She was happy to let it all out at least. Zoe wanted Silena to use her water powers to keep one of the Hunter's "busy" for a couple of hours, so she could sneek in and get the flag._

"_Athena has the best plans, you stupid.." Zoe started, but seeing the look in her mother's face she stopped, storming off back at her table._

"_She is just jealous," piped in Susan, putting a comforting arm on Silena's shoulder. Susan had brown hair and pretty blue eyes, that always reminded her of sunny days._

"_This has to stop." Annabeth muttered seriously. "If your father learned about this.." She turned to Silena. "I need to go now. Your dad will come later. Please, Silena, please. I know you can make her less.. less disappointed all the time." Annabeth pleaded. _

_Silena nodded, trying to seem encouraging, even though she knew her mum was much too smart to be tricked by that. "I will."_

"_And promise me you will protect her, whatever she does. Protect her from herself." Annabeth finished, kissing Silena on the top of her head once more. Luke stood up to wave their mother goodbye, as she left the camp._

After that, Silena always wondered if she had failed miserably at the task. Tomorrow, she would be sixteen years old and she was too anxious to think about her sister too. Tomorrow, she would get her first quest, the first quest a child descended from Poseidon and Athena got. Tomorrow was the day, Silena would prove if she was indeed the daughter of the best heroes in history.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you like the new characters, as they are crucial for the progress of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 8**

**Silena**

"Don't worry," whispered Noah reassuringly. Silena could feel his hot breath tingling her ear as she stared in his bright brown eyes. "It's surely gonna be you, oh mighty sea princess," he laughed, making her fell just a bit better.

Silena and Noah approached the campfire together, before Noah left to go sit with his cabin mates at the Hephaestus cabin. Silena scanned the crowd searching for her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. _That idiot_ she thought, not really surprised that Luke had managed to disappear the moment the prophecy would be read aloud before the whole camp.

As Silena sat alone in front of the campfire, she could feel many pair of eyes watching her. She knew what they expected. After all, she was their leader. And now, that the Roman Camp had suddenly gone silent and her friend Rachel, legacy of Bellona, had disappeared, the Greeks had no choice left but to investigate.

The two camps had gotten along well the past years. Ever since the giant war had ended, the Greeks and Romans had learned each other's presence officially and there had been a helpful exchange of information on monster-fighting and other useful-for-killing ideas. They respected each other, learned together, even sometimes fought together, but they had kept a safe distance. Some gaps are just too wide to fix, as her mother used to say, whenever Silena asked her why she couldn't visit Rachel anytime she wanted. Rachel was Reyna's daughter, aka the scary karate lady as Silena called Reyna when she was little. Reyna would laugh, her face completely changed when she smiled, and give Silena a kiss.

But now, things have changed. Rachel wouldn't answer her Iris messages and neither would any god or spirit tell them why the Romans didn't communicate any more. Chiron suspected something, for that she was sure, but except for something Annabeth had blurted, something about a "crazy Caligula" Silena knew nothing else.

Silena felt someone staring intently at her. She turned, expecting Susan, but instead her grey eyes locked with her sister's green. Zoe Jackson was looking at her, her expression unreadable as her hands tightened against her dagger. Her co-captain, Mitchell smiled nervously at her, as if he was afraid of Zoe's wrath. Silena winked at her, satisfied with the awestruck look at Zoe's cold face, before turning to face her mentor. She felt cold inside. What had she ever done to her crazy Athena sister?

"CHIRON!" shouted Silena, earning the attention of everyone of the campers. "It's time,"

"Yes, Silena I suppose it is," muttered sadly Chiron, his ancient eyes seeing right through her. "As all of you know," he continued with a loud, clear voice, "the Romans have ceased to communicate with us. The gods, with all their wisdom, refuse to give as answers, even though we have information that Camp Jupiter could be under attack or worse.." Chiron's voice faltered. "Nevermind. A quest is at order. It is our duty to help our friends in their time of need and…"

"I want to go!" shouted Fred Stoll, from the Hermes Cabin. "One of those cheating fauns owes me twenty drachmas! I have to.." he was silenced by an arrow pashing right above his head.

"Yes, thank you Fred," said Chiron, with an icy seriousness. "Our Oracle informed me that the quest calls for only children descended for demigods, as the combined power of two gods is only able to control whatever force of nature prevents the Romans from talking to us. Rachel, if you please…"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare strolled comfortably through the lines of campers, standing next to Chiron. Her red hair seemed to be on fire.

"I have been having dreams, lately." She started. The whole camp groaned in response. Rachel having dreams was never a good idea for any of them.

"Yes, yes I know." She continued in a bored tone. "But anyway, something serious is going on in Camp Jupiter. Something so strong not even the gods are permitted to speak about…like it is something that can cause a rift between two camps again or-…"

Rachel gasped. Green smoke bustled out of her ears and her eyes her whole body glowing with a green aura.

She turned towards Silena slowly.

"_Child of the seas, beware _

_Your mother's flaw will guide your way_

_Through fire and lightning your empire shall prevail_

_Go to the West_

_Where you shall find the Caesar that left"_

Rachel collapsed trembling at Silena's arms, who wasn't in a better condition herself. Her mother's flaw? Her empire? She already had a heavy burden in her shoulders, barely managing to run the camp, now an empire? She wasn't an emperor. She was a child.

"Yes, I suspected as much," said Chiron making his way to Silena.

Silena stood up. She could feel the eyes, watching. She shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling her pen out. She uncapped it and Riptide sprung out.

"I would everything in my power to find out what is happening in Camp Jupiter." She spoke calmly, her voice faltering only a little. The campers in the front row listened with their mouths hanging open. "I accept the quest."

Everyone started talking at once, some cheering frantically, but Silena cared only for two. Susan stared at her, her sky blue eyes piercing her. Noah was already on her side, his hair dancing with actual flames.

"The prophecy says lightning and fire." Silena started telling him.

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled, with his best "I am a strict teacher" voice. "Silena must choose her quest mates now."

"As I said before, I will go!" shouted Fred.

"No,"

Susan stood up, electricity running through her arms. Everyone turned to look at the Zeus Head Counselor. Susan Grace made even a teddy bear look formidable in her arms.

Yep, Silena thought. That's my best friend.

"I am obviously the lightning," she shouted, daring anyone to speak against her. When no one did, she drew her gladius and approached Silena, who felt a rash of relief as her best friend was at her side. "And Noah must be the fire,"

Silena expected protest, but no one said a thing. _They are right, _she thought. There was something unnatural about this quest. Like a sense of betrayal hanging in the air.

"All agree?" asked Chiron. Noah nodded, setting his hands on fire.

"Ready to kick some Roman ass, if that's what you mean," he said in the classic Valdez style.

"SILENA JACKSON, SUSAN GRACE, NOAH VALDEZ!" shouted the mentor, the campers echoing his words, kneeling in the ground. "May the gods aid you"

**I have fantastic ideas about the plot and I promise weekly updates!PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

**If you want me to continue this story I need reviews so please take a time and tell me your opinion! I would appreciate it!**


End file.
